


Okay, So I'm the Dragon. Big Deal.

by linbene



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linbene/pseuds/linbene
Summary: Она хотела бы, чтобы в первый раз они были пьяны. Она хочет этого так сильно, что почти верит — на самом деле они были. В буквальном смысле может представить себе бутылку вина в подставке для стаканов ее машины, спизженную с алкогольной полки Лидии, когда все разбредались после встречи со стаей. В ее голове она чувствует поцелуй с приторным вкусом одной из самых лучших бутылок родителей Лидии. После Эллисон думает, что на языке Стайлза все же было что-то такое опьяняющее. Все возможно.В конце концов, по каким еще причинам они это сделали? Зачем еще она бы могла сказать, сидя в машине напротив дома Лидии:— Стайлз, знаешь, ты мог бы — если не хочешь идти домой — ты мог бы зайти ко мне?И по каким бы еще причинам Стайлз тогда кивнул?Разумеется, они были пьяны, когда она прижала Стайлза к стене лифта и поцеловала. И когда он поцеловал ее в ответ. Конечно же пьяны, потому что она встречалась со Скоттом, а Стайлз — его лучший друг.Конечно же были, вот только неправда все это.Ни капельки пьяны они не были.





	Okay, So I'm the Dragon. Big Deal.

**Author's Note:**

> также выложено на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/5773782

Она хотела бы, чтобы в первый раз они были пьяны. Она хочет этого так сильно, что почти верит — на самом деле они были. В буквальном смысле может представить себе бутылку вина в подставке для стаканов ее машины, спизженную с алкогольной полки Лидии, когда все разбредались после встречи со стаей. В ее голове она чувствует поцелуй с приторным вкусом одной из самых лучших бутылок родителей Лидии. После Эллисон думает, что на языке Стайлза все же было что-то такое опьяняющее. Все возможно.

В конце концов, по каким еще причинам они это сделали? Зачем еще она бы могла сказать, сидя в машине напротив дома Лидии:

— Стайлз, знаешь, ты мог бы — если не хочешь идти домой — ты мог бы зайти ко мне?  
И по каким бы еще причинам Стайлз тогда кивнул?

Разумеется, они были пьяны, когда она прижала Стайлза к стене лифта и поцеловала. И когда он поцеловал ее в ответ. Конечно же пьяны, потому что она встречалась со Скоттом, а Стайлз — его лучший друг.

Конечно же были, вот только неправда все это.

Ни капельки пьяны они не были.

*** 

Их первый раз — не первый раз Стайлза. Это ее удивляет, и она расстраивается из-за собственного удивления. С чего бы ей вообще знать о таком? С чего бы Стайлз рассказал ей о том, когда он потерял девственность? Да и не та эта тема, которую Скотт мог бы мимоходом затронуть в обычном разговоре. А Стайлз... Окей, да, может она и ожидала, что он упомянет о таком, но, с другой стороны, по-видимому, Стайлз гораздо больше хранит при себе, чем кажется на первый взгляд. 

Она задается вопросом, должна ли она вообще суметь понять, что она не его первая. Но его руки не трясутся, когда он достает презерватив, не трясутся, когда он обхватывает ее бедра — словно это нормально; он входит в нее с тихим звуком, слегка кусая в плечо, и тогда Эллисон понимает, что он в этом не новенький. А после ее бедра приподнимаются, и ей становится вообще на все похуй, кроме того, как ее ногти впиваются в его плечи, и как установленный ритм причиняет боль, но потом Стайлз сдвигается на сантиметр, и ее тело сосредотачивается на смольной жаре.

После, лежа в кровати друг с другом, она спрашивает:

— Мы совсем не знаем друг друга, да? 

Стайлз отвечает знакомым смехом, этот звук он издает, когда он со Скоттом делится какой-то шуткой, понятной лишь им, этот звук он издал, когда он с Лидией начал спор о квантовой физике, запутавший Айзека и Эллисон так сильно, что они просто ушли, оставив учебные тетради, и вернулись пятнадцать минут спустя с буррито. Этот звук он издал, когда Айзек со Скоттом дурачились на полу гостиной Лидии. 

— Я переспал с ведьмой, — говорит Стайлз, после того как смех рассеивается, — Парочку раз. Она — часть шабаша в местном колледже, того, куда я ходил, чтобы разузнать, существуют ли он вообще. Это как-то просто случилось, знаешь? Я не думал, что кто-то должен об этом знать. Мы говорили о резонансах аметиста и кварца, и на ней была красная помада, и она смотрела на меня так... как никто никогда не смотрит... и я подумал — ну а че бы и нет? 

— Тебе понравилось? — Эллисон переворачивается на бок, чтобы посмотреть на него. Он уже успел надеть боксеры, лежит на спине с руками за головой. 

— Не знаю, — фыркает Стайлз. Он проводит ладонью по ее лицу. — Да, ну, мне понравилось в процессе. Но не после или в любое другое время. Было просто как, — он высвобождает руки и громко хлопает перед собой, — все произошло быстро, а затем она захотела большего, но таковым оно бы никогда не стало. Кроме того, — он поворачивается на бок в ее сторону, смотрит в глаза, никуда не двигаясь, — оказалось, что шабаш был ненастоящим, она была чудачкой. 

— То есть с ведьмой ты переспишь, — ухмыляется она, — а с претворяющейся ведьмой...? 

— Больше никогда. Не рекомендую. 

— Ладно, — Эллисон поворачивается на спину и смотрит в потолок. Она чувствует взгляд Стайлза на себе. — Учту. 

*** 

На следующее утро они встают раньше отца Эллисон. Она отвозит Стайлза домой в такую рань, что солнце еще не успевает подняться над крышей здания. Может это и выглядит постановочно, и, может, все должно было быть еще более неловко, потому что джип Стайлза в мастерской и ему приходится полагаться на Эллисон, чтобы добраться до дома. Но неловкости не чувствуется. Все хорошо. Стайлз приглашает ее на воскресные утренние вафли. 

Она идет, режет землянику на кухонном столе, пока Стайлз льет масло на сковородку для вафель, а его отец сидит за столом и вслух читает отрывки из спортивной колонки.  
Все действительно нормально, и Эллисон думает, что, хей, может быть это было помутнение рассудка на один раз, и больше такого не повторится. И, может, они смогут быть обычными друзьями — типа, друзья-с-пост-травматическим-стрессом. 

Она кладет сахар в кофе шерифа за спиной Стайлза и подмигивает ему, кладя чашку на стол, и когда он делает глоток, он говорит Стайлзу: 

— Мне нравится эта девчонка, Стайлз. Я не против, если она будет чаще проводить здесь время. 

Стайлз закатывает глаза: 

— И ты туда же, — и Эллисон непонятно, говорит он с ней или с ним, но произносит он это с легкостью; и этим утром ничего тяжким не ощущается. 

*** 

Эллисон стирает простыни ночью воскресенья и принимает три душа между десятью вечера и шестью утра, и она уверена, что никто из волков не сможет почувствовать на ней Стайлза, но все равно нервничает, когда машет Скотту и Айзеку в коридоре школы по пути в класс. Они не прижимают ее к стене и не пытаются понюхать. Они не смотрят на нее так, словно она предала их. Они не делают ничего, кроме как машут в ответ. 

*** 

Каждый вечер среды отец Эллисон идет на терапию, и она буквально сходит с ума от образующейся в доме тишины.

Ее отец не знает, что ей известно про терапевта, но каждый вечер среды он уходит на два часа, и на столе в его офисе под стекло положена визитка психиатра. Однажды утром он пытался незаметно положить ее рядом с ее кофе. Она сожгла картонку зажигалкой, рядом с кухонной раковиной. 

В эту среду она берет телефон в руки и обещает себе написать Лидии, но в итоге пишет Стайлзу.

«Что делаешь?» — набирает она. 

Живот скручивает сразу же, как сообщение отправляется, потому что она не знает, остались ли еще хоть какие-то черты, которые они не пересекли.

Стайлз отвечает ей быстро:

«Гуглю про зомби. А ты что делаешь?»

Она кусает большой палец и пишет: 

«Могу я прийти?»

«В любое время». 

Она знает, что не должна, что, блять, не стоит, но натягивает на себя худи, нажимает «вниз» на кнопку лифта и едет к Стайлзу, уже ни в чем не сомневаясь.

Его отец не дома. Стайлз открывает дверь в спортивках и футболке кросс-кантри, босоногий, он улыбается ей, слегка наклоняя голову. 

— Привет, — говорит он и отшагивает в сторону, — если бы ты и Лидия научились забираться через окна, мне бы в жизни не пришлось ходить открывать дверь. 

— И с чего ты решил, что мы не можем? — смеется Эллисон. — Мы просто слишком искушенные, чтобы делать это постоянно. Эта мера только для чрезвычайно аварийных ситуаций. 

— Ну, спасибо. Благодаря вам я тоже искушенный, — Стайлз жестом показывает ей идти наверх. Она сомневается, стоя в проходе в его комнату. На полу валяется одежда, книги в неаккуратных стопках лежат на прикроватном столике, и на полках, и возле кровати. Стены у стола голые, все истыканы от канцелярских кнопок. 

— Жду следующего сверхъестественного убийства-загадки, — Стайлз указывает на стену.

— Обычно у меня там висят по несколько подозреваемых. Садись, куда хочешь. Он усаживается в крутящееся кресло, проводит пальцем по тачпаду ноута. — Я как раз изучал, как зомби восприимчивы к утоплению, и я не знаю, верить или нет. Не думаю, что им нужно бы было дышать. 

Эллисон ждет пару секунд, Стайлз продолжает читать, как кажется, полный аргументации форум, затем она садится, скрестив ноги, на его кровать. Он даже взгляда не кидает в ее сторону. 

В конце концов, она ложится головой на его подушки и слушает, как он считает, самые легитимированные аргументы. 

— Знаешь, — говорит она, когда он делает паузу между детализированным описанием того, как некоторые зомби каменеют из-за коров, и некоторые перемещают свою жажду на овец, — я не думаю, что зомби существуют. 

— Ну, я сам не уверен, — Стайлз крутится в кресле. — Правда. Мне кажется, что есть где-то 18-ти процентная вероятность, что они есть. И я подумал, что на всякий случай прочитаю о них на случай, если завтра они появятся на физ-ре или еще когда. Еще у нас есть Питер. 

— И то верно, — Эллисон прикрывает рукой зевок. Она вытягивает ногу, проходясь пальцами стопы по его колену, потому что кажется, что он сейчас опять повернется спиной. — Кстати говоря, где Питер? 

— Хер знает. — Стайлз смотрит через плечо, тянется рукой и закрывает крышку ноутбука. Он встает и немного давит плечом на плечо Эллисон, пока она не двигается так, чтобы обоим хватило места. Она пытается держать дыхание ровным и сердцебиение спокойным. Вряд ли это что-то значит, говорит она себе. И не то чтобы она хочет, чтобы это что-то значило. — Питер, Дерек и Кора наверное где-то за городом на каком-нибудь фамильном собрании Хейлов. Курят травку у костра, охотятся на оленей и кроликов, бегают голые по лесу. 

— Ты в это не веришь, — с усмешкой и вопросительной интонацией говорит Эллисон. 

— Нет, — Стайлз поворачивает голову, чтобы на нее посмотреть. — Я в это не верю. Но я также не знаю, в какой локационной жопе каждый из них. Так что, — пожимает плечами, — может это и правда, мы все равно не узнаем. 

— Это будет звучать дико, — Стайлз ждет продолжения в тишине, его пальцы хаотично переплетаются, руки лежат на коленях. — Ты когда-нибудь скучаешь по временам, когда Питер был нашим плохим парнем? Даже когда мы не знали, что это реально он? 

— Постоянно, — он смотрит на ее губы. — Тогда все было в тысячу раз понятнее. 

— Стайлз, — начинает она, и он зажмуривает глаза. 

— Прости, — он прижимает подушечки пальцев к лицу. — Блять, прости. 

Эллисон тянется к его запястьям, опускает руки. Она садится на кровать, перекидывая через него ногу. 

— Я не знаю, что мы творим. Понятия не имею, что мы делаем. Но я не хочу прекращать.  
Он дает себя поцеловать, затем целует в ответ, его язык во рту у нее, ее рубашка на полу, его пальцы скользят под застежку лифчика, ее руки — под его футболкой. Их застежки-молнии расстегиваются, и Эллисон на нем. Они дышат синхронно. 

— Это было плохой идеей, — говорит она после. 

Он тянется рукой и кладет ее голову к себе на плечо. На нем все еще футболка, ее щека ощущает грубую ткань. 

— Да, — вздыхает он, — знаю. 

*** 

— Ты хочешь сходить сегодня со мной на ужин? 

Айзек стоит перед ней, смотрит на свои ноги. 

Блять. 

— Прости, — начинает она, он мотает головой, размахивая кудрями во все стороны. 

— Нет, все нормально. Я понимаю—Скотт, да? Я думал, он начинает смирятся, но да, ты права, мы не можем—не должны, в смысле. Конечно же мы можем, но. Он наш друг. 

Эллисон чувствует сумасшедший смех, заседающий в животе. Она сильно закусывает щеку, запихивая его обратно. 

— Да, — соглашается она. — Было бы несправедливо. — Даже если не так оно все. Неправильно, думает она и окликает его, когда он собирается уходить, поправляя сумку на плече так, словно внутри весь его чертов мир. — Айзек, дело не в Скотте. 

Он смотрит через плечо, наклоняет голову. 

— Ну, могла бы позволить мне поверить, что в нем. — Он криво улыбается. — Сохранила бы мое эго. 

— Нет, не в тебе—просто, я не готова? 

— Все хорошо, Эллисон. Не волнуйся об этом. — Он опускает голову, оставляя ее одну. 

*** 

— Слышала, ты сегодня отшила Айзека, — Лидия приветствует ее, встречая в очереди в старбаксе. 

— Я сказала ему правду. 

— Не всю. — Лидия тянет руку и поправляет волосы Эллисон, что застряли под ремешком ее сумки. — Ты понимаешь, что делаешь? 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? 

Лидия оглядывается вокруг, затем говорит почти шепотом: 

— Стайлз и мой друг тоже. Ты знаешь, что делаешь? — Она повторяет последнее предложение медленно, подчеркивая каждое слово. 

— Ни черта не знаю. 

— Хорошо, ну, тогда вас двое таких, — Лидия поворачивается и уходит, ничего не заказывая. 

*** 

Джип Стайлза показывается в зеркале заднего вида, когда она едет домой из продуктового. Уже поздний вечер, она ничего не слышала от него весь день, что очень странно для выходного. Он сигналит ей, чтобы она свернула налево к объездной, и Эллисон не думает, прежде чем кликнуть собственный поворотник, объехать пробку и свернуть на темную дорогу. Она паркуется в узком парковочном месте возле пешеходной лесной дороги. Стайлз встает за ней. 

Он смотрит в ее сторону, когда она забирается на пассажирское сиденье его машины. 

— Мы неправильно к этому подходим, — говорит он. 

— Ты вообще понимаешь, что 'это'? — Она пальцами делает кавычки и сразу же об этом сожалеет. Стайлз берет ее руки в свои, не успев она их положить обратно на колени, и сильно сжимает. 

— Плохая идея, но, — Стайлз наклоняется ближе. — Эллисон. Это кажется таким легким, когда мы вместе. 

Эллисон знает, что он не имеет в виду секс. Он имеет в виду «жить», он имеет в виду «дышать». Он имеет в виду, что все тупые тени, что наградила их поездка к неметону, становятся менее темными, когда они вместе. 

— Знаю. — Она целует его. — Знаю, знаю, знаю. 

— Разве они могут винить нас за то, что мы хотим чувствовать себя свободнее? 

Да, вот он — простой ответ. Да и вообще — кому, блять, есть дело? Если Скотт нормально воспринимает ее, встречающейся с Айзеком, то почему он должен по-другому воспринять ее со Стайлзом? И кроме того, это ее жизнь, ее и Стайлза, и, если они хотят этого, кто все остальные такие, чтобы быть против? 

— Проблема в том, — говорит она, когда все мысли в голове утрамбовываются, — это то, что мы не влюблены. 

— Да, но это значит еще меньше проблем, — Стайлз даже не колеблется — соглашается, и часть ее благодарна, потому что другая часть беспокоилась о том, что он пропустил неоновый знак со сверкающей «друзья-с-привилегиями». — Или было бы меньше, если бы Скотт не был таким романтиком. 

Они впервые говорят его имя вслух за все то время, что они были одни вместе, и оно застревает слегка в горле Стайлза, тянет что-то в животе Эллисон. 

— Херня это все, — бросает она небрежно, как будто это не бросок потенциальной бомбы в эпицентр того, в чем они варятся. — Он мной не владеет.

— Он может чувствовать себя так, как хочет, — подхватывает Стайлз. Затем добавляет: — И никто не может владеть тобой.

— Он простит нас.— Она в этом уверена. Они просто должны будут солгать, сказать ему, что это значит нечто большее, чем просто выживание, чем чувство безопасности.

— Да, но то, что мы имеем… достаточно ли этого, чтобы вообще начать рассказывать?

Она пожимает плечами .

— Не выяснит, так не выяснит.

— Когда—и если— выяснит, тогда и будем с этим разбираться. Лидия знает.

— Но она не скажет.

—Нет, не скажет, — Стайлз трет лоб. — Я никогда толком и не думал о тебе, знаешь. Ты была под запретом, табу. Я не мог смотреть на тебя никак, кроме, ну, как на сестру. Что делает ситуацию еще более ебанутой.

Сама Эллисон тоже удивлена, что теперь смотрит на Стайлза по-другому. Не то чтобы он ей не нравился, он всегда ей нравился. Просто—она не могла видеть никого, кроме Скотта, в течение долгого времени. А потом был Айзек, проницательный, загадочный и опасный, но очень мягкий с ней.

А потом.

— Неметон с нами что-то сделал, клянусь.

— И не говори. Но,— Стайлз смотрит на свои руки, обхватывающие руль. — Скотт ведь тоже там был. И я не чувствую—он не—я не знаю. Он не, — он резко выдыхает, — он не втискивается в 'наше'.

Эллисон выпускает короткий смешок.

— Может вся эта дрянь ‘настоящего альфы’ его защищает, — ее ладонь летит ко рту. — Ох, блять, это не…

Но Стайлз смеется, голова запрокинута назад, длинная шея вытянута в линию.

— Господи, мы так жалко звучим. Скотт получает все самое лучшее, и мы такие сидим: скрываемся и ноем.

— Так тупо. — Эллисон ударяет приборный щиток ладонью. — Реально тупо, Стилински.

— Он все еще оборотень, — пожимает плечами Стайлз. — Он ведь этого никогда не хотел.

— Он что-то типа супер-оборотня, это смешно. — Эллисон мотает головой. — Слушай, мы все равно по уши в дерьме, пора бы уже это просто принять. Хочешь научиться стрелять из лука?

Стайлз смотрит на нее, рот слегка приоткрыт, и она, может быть, впервые за все их знакомство видит его таким удивленным от смены темы.

— Да?

— Не очень убеждающе. Попробуй еще раз. — Но она уже открыла дверь, и ее нога почти дотронулась до жухлых листьев на земле.

— Да, Эллисон, пожалуйста, научи меня, как стрелять из лука. Научи меня быть таким же крутым, как ты. — Стайлз выпрыгивает из джипа и идет за ней в ее машину, она открывает багажник.

— У тебя ничего не получится, — говорит она.

Она права.

***

— Что ты с собой сделал? — спрашивает Скотт во время ланча в следующую среду.  
Эллисон поднимает взгляд. Стайлз агрессивно двигает рукой. На его пальцах пластыри, на предплечье царапина, потому что он отказался надевать защитные бандажи прошлой ночью. В желтом свете кафетерия она выглядит краснее.

Он смотрит на свои руки, затем на Скотта.

— Да так, — отвечает спустя несколько секунд.

— Выглядит больновато, — говорит Скотт, укусив буррито. — Как получил?

Стайлз выглядит так, словно у него вот-вот начнется паника, хотя Скотт наоборот должен быть счастливым, что члены стаи учатся сами себя защищать.

— Я учила Стайлза стрелять, — Эллисон берет ложку йогурта в рот, ведет себя непринужденно.

— Оу. — Скотт кладет буррито на бумажную тарелку. Он не отводит взгляд от Стайлза, чье лицо делает смешные мини-гримасы. — Окей. — Скотт пожимает плечами. — Это хорошо. Предусмотрительно. — Но слова звучат неестественно, рвано, и Эллисон задумывается, может ли он учуять запах вины на них обоих.

***

У Стайлза хроническая бессонница. Это не удивляет Эллисон, но в первую ночь, которую она проводит в его доме, она просыпается в три часа ночи и видит, что он лежит спиной к ней, слабый свет от телефона падает на простыни и их лица, она не знает что делать. Она чувствует вину — крепко спит рядом с ним, когда он… что бы он там ни делал.

— Что ты делаешь? — Она бурчит слова в подушку, и он тянется к ней рукой, чтобы погладить, рука ложится на ее бедро.

— Существует древняя книга про русалок и шелок. Я нашел цифровую версию.

—Ты… — но она не знает, как спросить то, на что она хочет знать ответ, и вместо этого говорит: — Русалки реальны?

— Без понятия, и книга дико скучная. Настолько, что для многих людей сослужит лучше, чем снотворное. Вот только на мне не работает.

— Почему?

Он двигает плечом, впивается пальцами в ее бедро, его рука согнута под странным углом.

— О слишком многом думаю. Все нормально; когда ты проснешься, я смогу рассказать тебе о русалках и шелках больше, чем ты когда-либо хотела знать.

— Ты, наверное, и сейчас бы смог. — Она чувствует, как ее тело и разум вновь погружаются в сон, тепло руки Стайлза только ускоряет процесс.

***

Она находит Айзека у заброшенного лофта Дерека. Он опирается на бетонную стену, засунув руки в карман кожанки. Он выглядит как худший кошмар ее отца, сразу после оборотневской силы под его кожей. Она опирается на стену рядом с ним.

— Сегодня был день рождения моей мамы, — говорит она. Он кивает. Его мама с радостью бы убила его, с белозубой улыбкой вытирая со рта нечаянно попавшую кровь. И он знает это, и все равно кивает.

— Это тяжело, — его голос низкий. На улице прохладно, поздний ноябрь, свет с парковки кидает на них узкие световые блики от веток дерева.

— Почему мы по ним скучаем?

Это вопрос для священника, для того, кто квалифицирован отпустить грехи мертвым и простить их живым. В словах Эллисон нет просьбы простить, и Айзек это знает. Именно поэтому они оба здесь, ждут, пока Дерек вернется, ждут, пока их жизни снова закинет в водоворот событий, чтобы тоска перешла в физическую боль под сердцами, а не в спазм прямо в середине при каждом биении.

— Они любили нас, — пожимает плечами Айзек. Наверняка, ему сложно говорить эти слова; Эллисон сложно их слышать. — Несмотря на все, думаю, это правда. Нелегко чувствовать себя любимым. Но еще, блять, сложнее это сделать, когда они любили тебя такими способами, и их жизни имели такой конец.

Эллисон хочет задать ему еще больше вопросом. Она столько всего хочет о нем знать, как он справляется со всем этим. Она хочет знать, как он считает: выберутся ли они когда-нибудь из этого города. И если он вообще хочет отсюда выбираться.

— Ты… — начинает она, но Айзек прерывает, проходясь костяшками по стене позади них.

— Ты и Стайлз? — Слова — ничего. Они не имеют веса, выходят как два легких выдоха.

Она проглатывает свою первую реакцию — отрицание, и вторую — спросить, знает ли Скотт. И третья:

— Мы не знаем, что делаем.

— Я никогда не, — он пробегает рукой по волосам, путая их еще сильнее. — Я никогда не ожидал такого.

— Вот так вот, — пожимает плечами, тонкие слои рубашки и футболки пропускают холод бетона.

— Я думал, у нас с тобой был шанс. — Он говорит с землей, она видит это, когда кидает на него взгляд, не в состоянии смотреть на него полностью, потому что она тоже так думала, она не знает, что произошло.

Где-то между тем, как ее толкнули под лед, и крепкая хватка Айзека вцепилась в ее плечи, и неделю спустя, они перестали быть вероятной возможностью. Легко указывать на неметон, на эти шестнадцать часов поисков, проведенные в бездыханном, полумертвом состоянии, как на объяснение. Легко, и Эллисон в первое время так и думала, но она начинает сомневаться в правильности этой мысли.

— У нас был. — Она вцепляется пальцами в ремешок сумки. — У нас был, и… Я не знаю, что случилось. — Стайлз был рядом – самый простой ответ, и самый тупой. Айзек тоже был рядом; он всегда был рядом.

— Ну, неважно. Ты не мне должна отвечать. Никому не должна, вот что. — Он поднимает плечи, выглядит так, словно он уже готов уйти, оставить ее одну у квартиры Дерека.

— Мы все еще стая, — Эллисон пытается возвратить разговор в нормальное русло.

— Ага, — признает Айзек. — Это зашло немного дальше.

И чувствует он это по-другому, она знает, потому что для него стая — это инстинктуальное, но оборотни не так уж и отличаются от людей. Даже для нее, их дружба уходит корнями куда глубже, чем кровь. Она прямо в костях — у всех них.

***

Она приносит травяной чай к Стайлзу домой. Кладет коробки на кухонный столик, рядом с тостером, и обещает шерифу, что это не для него. Она закачивает всю любимую классическую музыку ее отца к себе на телефон. Она много читает о бессоннице и как с ней бороться. Она просматривает сказки на ночь, смеясь над собой, и едет в библиотеку, чтобы выбрать коллекцию сказок.

Она и Стайлз сидят на кровати, тесно друг к другу, со спинами, прижатыми к стенке. На столе лежит ее телефон с плейлистом на повторе, в его руках чашка ромашкового чая. Он продолжает говорить ей, что чувствует себя идиотом. Но все равно пьет чай, пока она читает ему «Румпельштильцхена», затем «Хензел и Гретел», и после угрожает «Красной Шапочкой», пока он не кладет кружку на пол, забирает книгу из ее рук и швыряет через комнату. Он целует ее.

И после засыпает.

***

— Я поговорил со Стайлзом, — Скотт шлепается на скамью рядом с ней, они за школой.  
Она поднимает взгляд с телефона, где она только что открыла сообщение «Я поговорил со Скоттом». Она кусает губы из-за того, как Скотт на нее смотрит. Он хмурится, между бровями маленькие линии. Однажды она бы положила туда подушечки пальцев и держала бы их там, пока они не уйдут. Однажды она бы не была причиной этих морщинок.  
Ну, она и Стайлз, потому что она знает, для Скотта ее поступок — меньшее предательство. Ты не трахаешь бывшую лучшего друга, сказал Стайлз месяц назад, а потом стал красным, бледным, потому что это прозвучало очень мерзко и неправильно, и потому что Эллисон никогда не была просто бывшей в их компании, даже после того, как все эффектно схлопнулось.

— Мы должны были сказать тебе, — признается Эллисон.

Скотт ковыряет землю носком ботинка.

— Не знаю. Стайлз сказал, что не знал, что он делал. Он не хотел меня ранить. Я знаю, что ты тоже не хотела.

— Ранить тебя — последнее, что мы хотим.

— Да, — кивает Скотт. — И еще, это ваши жизни. То есть, конечно же, я в них заинтересован, но Стайлз сказал, что понятия не имел, как долго это продолжится, и тебя я не могу за это винить.

— Как долго ты в курсе? — Эллисон хотела бы знать, что конкретно Стайлз ему сказал. Она хочет знать, удалось ли ему обхитрить Скотта, поверил ли он в ложь. Она правда хочет знать, пришлось ли ему вообще лгать.

— Пару недель. — Он издает стеснительный звук, легкий выдох через зубы. — Мне нужно было немного времени, чтобы переварить.

Эллисон сжимает его руку.

— Прости, правда.

— Эй, он мой лучший друг. Как только ты узнаешь его поближе, ему сложно сопротивляться. — Но его хватка на ее руке усиливается, и глаза успевают сверкнуть красным, прежде чем он их закрывает.

Они сидят так долгое время.

***

— Дело не в неметоне, — говорит она Стайлзу.

— Нет? — Он сидит на земле, спиной прислонившись о дерево. На его коленях лежит ее лук, он играет с тетивой. Наверное, сейчас к хуям ее испортит.

— Нет. То дерьмо про «тьма вокруг сердца», что сказал Дитон? Это какое-то безумие. В других людях тоже есть темнота. Посмотри на Айзека. Посмотри на Дерека. Даже у Скотта. И не то чтобы мы были идеальными до того, как пошли под лед. Мы сейчас вместе не из-за неметона. Мы сейчас вместе не из-за того, что у тебя сердце черное, и у меня оно черное, я в эту херню не верю.

Стайлз поднимает брови.

— Почему тогда мы вместе?

Она делает шаг к нему и присаживается одним коленом на землю. Наклоняется в его сторону, лук впивается в колено.

— Не должно быть никакой причины, — говорит она так, словно это секрет, словно она только что раскрыла загадку.

— Но она все-таки есть. Просто потому, что я так хочу. — Он заправляет ее волосы за ухо, пальцем проводя по краю. — И ты этого тоже хочешь.


End file.
